


Another Alien

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell smiled as Supergirl flew ahead.





	Another Alien

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as Supergirl flew ahead. His foster family seemed willing to protect him from harm. His kind family. Not like his master. Unity. The alien hitting Amos occasionally if he was enraged. The alien eventually abandoning his preacher. 

Amos viewed an alien with many tentacles appearing. A wish to conquer Smallville? Just like Unity? His eyes widened as he stepped back. 

Every memory returned. Unity's tentacle knocking Amos down. Amos sobbing after Unity abandoned him. 

Scowling, Supergirl kicked the alien twice and lifted it by the tentacles. After flinging it, she viewed Amos sobbing uncontrollably. Supergirl shrugged.

THE END


End file.
